Shockstruck Lovers…Maybe
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Just the two of them...sitting and watching the waves roll or training their pokemon together. Just the two of them...and it was alright. VolknerxDawn Warning: Gameverse!


**Dedicated to Ambiguous Avocado! **

**Disclaimer: Based off of the Pokemon Platinum game and please don't even bother telling me how sick this fic is. I'm pairing up Volkner and Dawn and I'm betting this dude is at least eighteen…yeah that must be his age. Dawn is ten and to keep folks from losing their minds there will be no lemons or limes, but I'm seriously thinking about making one that has a lemon.**

**Also, AA I want to thank you for giving me some new ideas for my future stories and I thank you for making me broaden my horizon and look at other characters in pokemon differently cause there was a time I hated Maxie and Archie. Now because of you I love em'! Thank you!**

**A/N: If you find this story to be sappy, rushed, or terrible then don't remind me.**

**I also saw your videos on youtube AA. Excellent job!**

* * *

**Shockstruck Lovers…Maybe**

**Blue**

When Volkner first laid eyes on the trainer, he was surprised to see that her eyes are blue. Blue as his own but not dulling from lack of battling strong trainers.

**Moved**

She thrashes his Jolteon with her Empoleon, destroys his Raichu with her Lucario, knocks out his Luxray with her Gengar, and takes down his Electivire with her Rapidash. This was his most electrifying battle yet, and deep down something inside him shifts.

**Thanks**

He can only thank her by handing her the Beacon Badge and say "Flint was right…you are a hot-shot trainer."

**Stars**

Still impressed by her skills he insists on letting her spend the night in his gym but she politely refuses. That evening he hears word of a little trainer camping out on Sunyshore Beach training her pokemon. He goes out to see and is surprised that she isn't distracted by the beauty of the stars. True dedication comes from the heart.

**Name**

They meet again at the Pokemon Center and he sees that she isn't leaving yet to challenge the Elite Four. He questions her and she replies, "I have to get stronger." No one should ever train alone so he offers her training from him and she reluctantly agrees. The little trainer's name is Dawn.

**Adult**

She's mature for her age and that just makes her quite the oddball. Her friend was quite childish and energetic, but Dawn was the perfect example of a strong person despite her age.

**Hair**

Seeing the ends of her hair stop and curl a little at her bare shoulders makes his face warm and causes his breath to hitch. "You know Dawn…you should take off your hat more often."

**Only Ten**

It made no sense for a guy like him to pursue a girl who is only ten. Maybe, if he could just remind himself that annoying, pleasurable warm feeling will go away. _'She's only ten, only ten, only ten, only ten, only mine, onl-damn it!' _

**Unease**

Dawn wasn't stupid. She was young but not stupid. She and Volkner had eyes for each other and that alone made them very uneasy to be in each other's presence yet they still train together and even exchange stories about their life and dreams. Just being with him makes the uneasiness goes away…sometimes.

**Touch**

He lays a hand on her shoulder. Dawn fidgets. He lays a hand on her arm. Dawn shrinks away. He lays a hand on her smaller one. Dawn says, "Stop."

**Walk**

Their long walks at the beach has Flint happily thinking that his best friend has finally started to open up his shell and let others in. Poor guy, he has no idea just how close gym leader and trainer are.

**Just Know**

It's been weeks and she hasn't left to challenge the Elite Four. Volkner's happy that she'll stay for a while longer, but sad to know that he's holding her back.

**Water**

After another hard day of training night befalls on Sunyshore and Volkner is curious, but bored. He's been wondering what she tastes like and the thought bothers him, until he can take it no more. "I've had enough," he declares and grabs Dawn by her shoulders, pulls her up, and kisses her square on the lips. Hmm…she tasted like water.

**Hold**

They kiss, and kiss, and kiss, and kiss, until Dawn pushes him away, face flushed from embarrassment and heat. They stare at each other, blue eyes the same color but showing different emotions. She is the first to break eyes contact and chooses to bury her head in his chest as his arms encircle themselves around her waist.

**Gone**

Volkner wakes up to see a note attached to his bedpost. _'I'm off to challenge the Elite Four so please don't bother trying to follow me, I'll be fine. This has nothing to do with the…kiss and to be honest I enjoyed it. Thank you Volkner, for everything._

_Love, Dawn_

_P.S. On the tenth day wait for my return. I promise to come back and celebrate my victory with you._

**Wait**

He waits with a heavy heart and a craving for blue things. The color reminds him of her eyes and it gets worse to the point where he can't look himself in the mirror.

**Suspect**

Jasmine suspects that Dawn's sudden departure has dampened Volkner's mood. Sometimes she sees the blonde down at the beach, barely acknowledging her presence and more focused on watching for any signs of a trainer riding on an Empoleon.

**Call**

Flint calls him and he's surprised and relieved to hear that Dawn is moving up and ready to fight Lucian.

**Last**

Dawn defeats Lucian with great difficulty, but she wins and the last person she is to battle is Cynthia, the champion herself. "Wait for me a bit longer Volkner."

**Care Less**

Dawn wins and she could care less about being the new champion. All that matters was getting back to Sunyshore.

**Overall**

Volkner is tired of waiting, sick of wandering around the beach and is just about to head off to Victory Road when a familiar shape swims slowly up to him. An Empoleon…with a trainer on its back.

"…Hey there Volkner."

_Dawn._

* * *

**End**


End file.
